Tokyo Mew Mew: International Crisis
by Lucky7312
Summary: A new alien threat and a new generation of Mews to defend the earth.  Peace was made last time, but this new threat won't stop until the earth has been conquered and added to their growing empire.
1. Prologue

**AN: **First submitted fanfiction, yay. I've seen that some people use their first chapter to host character profiles so we can get to know them before jumping in to the story, but I'm not going to do that (I haven't finished them and they've found their home on the TMM fanon wiki anyway). Anyway, criticism accepted and I'm using the canon characters' Japanese names whenever I mention them so yeah. Also, I don't have a set schedule for updates or anything, but I'll write whenever I get the chance.

**Obligatory Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, it is the property of Mia Ikumi and I applaude her for coming up with it.

* * *

It has been many years since the Cyniclons made their first assault on Tokyo, Japan in their quest for world domination. Led by the fearless Ichigo Momomiya, the original Mew team managed to make peace with the Cyniclons and eliminate the threat. The Cyniclons returned to their home planet, the Grey Planet, with enough Mu Aqua to save their collapsing ecosystem. The Cyniclon race was saved and in the lifetimes of the original Mews no further alien contact was made with the earth.

Since then however, the Cyniclons have had to endure many hardships. The Grey Planet was invaded by one of their neighbors known as Akar. After a brutal war and a hostile take-over, the Grey Planet fell and became Aam, another extension of the Akarian Empire. In addition to taking over the Grey Planet, the Akarian King Sahura also married the Cyniclon princess Hikari and added their knowledge to his own. After searching through Cyniclon knowledge for anything that might be useful to him, King Sahura found mention of another planet, the Blue Planet.

Seeing that it would make a perfect addition to his Empire, King Sahura ordered the planet to be put under surveillance so that he could learn more about the peoples who inhabited it. After gathering sufficient intelligence, King Sahura was about ready to launch his invasion when he discovered something in the Cyniclon war records that he hadn't noticed before. When his officers returned from observing the planet, King Sahura informed them of an unforeseen obstacle. This "Mew Project" the humans had created was a serious threat and he announced that they would start a similar project of their own before making a move.

The Akarian scientists were then ordered to start the project, but things didn't go as smoothly for them as their King had hoped. After many mistakes though, they finally had a working machine that could create Mews for them. They then started the actual experimental phase; using mostly Cyniclon girls as their test subjects since King Sahura thought his own people were too valuable to risk. They soon realized however, that the project would have more failures than successes. Of the few girls who survived the original experimentation, most either became horribly mutated with no special powers or went completely insane. There were a few successes though, but those girls either went missing or were killed by a group of rebels, both Akarian and Cyniclon, who thought everything being done was a bad idea.

After waiting on the success of his project longer than he was willing, King Sahura decided that he would go ahead with his invasion and add successful experiments to his roster once they were created. He appointed one of his most trusted officers, a young man named Khai, as commander of all his affairs on the Blue Planet and as the one who would lead them to victory in their mission of conquest. King Sahura also chose some of his best and brightest to serve as the initial attack team who would scout the areas he had chosen to attack and also eliminate any Mews the humans still had. After careful consideration, King Sahura decided he would spread out his attack to cover five cities the humans called capitals. Attacking Tokyo, Japan as the Cyniclons had before them- Paris, France- Ottawa, Ontario, Canada- London, England- and Rome, Italy.

When the rebels first learnt of King Sahura's plot to take over the Blue Planet, they knew that the only way its inhabitants would have any chance of survival was if they warned them. Led by a fearless woman known only as Zahra, members of the rebellion were sent to each of the cities that were about to be attacked to give the humans stolen parts of the Mew project to adapt to human DNA and animals from the Blue Planet. After the human scientists were convinced this wasn't some elaborate hoax, they gratefully accepted the stolen project and set about the laborious task of creating a working Mew Laser.

Eventually they did succeed though, and once a number of DNA matches were found, the Mew Lasers were fired changing the lives of average teens into something extraordinary. The first wave of Akarian teams had not yet arrived on the Blue Planet and the scientists held their breath and waited for a sign that their experiments had been a success. Zahra herself stayed on the Blue Planet longer than any others, but only stayed long enough to assure the scientists of the presence of Mews in each city. It was only after she left that the scientists realized they had never once seen her without the black cloak she had worn and wondered if she had done that on purpose.

Our story starts with the awakening of the animal DNA in the Mew girls and the scientists' desperate attempts to find them- Khai preparing the initial attack teams for their assault on the Blue Planet- and the Akarian Mew project advancing faster than ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Sorry it took so long; school was crazy and my editor type person was sick. Anyway, I warned you that the prologue would be the best chapter, and it this seems kind of fluffy it's because I still have a few things to work out before they can start actually fighting. Next chapter I'll get to that.

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Mew Mew was created by Mia Ikumi and not me.

* * *

The basketball made a clean swish as it left her hands and a loud thump as it bounced off the rim. Aya sighed in frustration and ran to retrieve the ball from where it had landed across the gym. She bounced the ball to one of the other girls who was waiting to take a shot and took her place at the back of the line, wondering what exactly she was missing when it came to basketball.

"That was a nice shot Aya," said her friend Akira, taking her place behind Aya after making a perfect basket, "You just need to jump a bit higher when you shoot. Or better yet, grow another few inches."

If it had been anyone else, Aya would have been offended, but after ten years she had become used to Akira poking fun at her height. "I can't exactly control how much I grow Akira, but I _will_ take your advice on the jumping."

Akira just laughed.

As they continued advancing in the line, Aya watched the clock in the vain hope that the period would end before she had to embarrass herself again. To no avail though, when she was fourth in line one of the other girls passed her a ball and soon she was at the front again.

"Come on Miharu-san," their incredibly upbeat gym teacher, Sasaki-sensei, shouted, "I know you can make it!"

Encouraged by Sasaki-sensei's shouts, and those of the girls who soon joined in, Aya jumped as high as she could and made the shot. She saw the ball fly in a graceful ark and thought the ball would actually make it into the net until it rebounded off the side rim and onto her forehead. As her head hit the ground, Aya's vision became fuzzy and the cries of her classmates shallow.

* * *

Aya awoke with a start and tried to blink the grey spots from her vision. After a moment though, she saw that instead of getting rid of the grey spots, blinking was making them grow until everything was a uniform shade. After a few panicked moments where she thought her vision might be getting worse like they said it would, Aya finally realized that everything was simply grey.

She climbed to her feet and looked around the strange world that she knew mush be some sort of dream. After a few minutes of pinching herself to try to wake up and standing around wondering what she should do when that failed, Aya felt something soft brush her ankle. She looked down and saw a small creature that she recognized as a ferret nuzzling her exposed leg.

"Well hello there," she said, picking up the animal, "Would you by any chance know a way out of here?"

Having meant the question as a joke, Aya was quite surprised when the animal made a small nodding motion and jumped out of her arms before shooting off to her right. Aya had to sprint to keep up with the ferret and was suddenly very glad that the dream had let her keep her gym shoes on.

After many tiring minutes of chasing the ferret, Aya thought she saw other colors coming up in the distance and as she drew nearer, Aya saw she was right. To her right everything became an almost painful to look at white, while everything in from of her looked bright blue, and on her left was dark red. Aya also thought she could see other people running as well.

Just when she felt that her legs would catch fire, the ferret abruptly stopped at a crossroads between the four colors. Aya picket the ferret back up and watched as the tiny figures of two other people approached where she stood and suddenly stopped as she had had to. She noticed that the others had been guided by animals too. The bleached blonde girl in the blue section had a beautiful butterfly perched on her shoulder and the younger girl in the white section had a koala climbing her leg. Aya noticed that some sort of bird had appeared, quite alone, in the dark red section and couldn't help wondering what had happened to that person.

"Who-" the girl in the blue section started before she trailed off and started staring upwards.

Aya followed her gaze and saw that an orb of multicoloured light had appeared above the point where their colors all met. As the three of them watched awestruck as the orb descended to ground level, Aya realized that the orb was speaking. Very slowly and softly at first, but the words were quickly becoming clear.

"_A promise kept,_

_A power gained,_

_The awesome might,_

_Of wild tamed,"_

At this Aya was startled to see that the ferret in her arms had started glowing the same grey as her surroundings.

"_A threat found,_

_A solution made,_

_May your powers,_

_Never fade,"_

The orb suddenly pulsed and Aya had to turn away because the light was burning her eyes.

"_A target world,_

_In dire need,_

_May your wills,_

_Never cede!"_

The final words echoed through the dream world and the orb faded. Aya opened her eyes to see that the animals – including the lone bird – were gone, but also that where the orb had been a second ago, a tall woman in a black cloak now stood.

"Good luck girls," she half-whispered in the same voice she had used while encased in the orb, "Unfortunately I get the feeling you'll need it." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Aya awoke with a start – in her own world this time – and saw that she had been brought to the school's nurse's office and put on one of the hard beds along the wall. She sat up and found Akira sitting in a chair near her bed.

"You're finally up then?"

"No," she replied, lying back down because her head started pounding, "I'm still asleep and you're hallucinating."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she laughed, "Anyway school's over soon so I called and asked Daichi to come pick us up since he's been all obsessed over his new car lately."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, only about ten minutes, but that _was _our last class of the day, remember? Or did getting a basketball to the forehead kill your memory?"

"Right."

Aya tried sitting up again and found that the pain in her head had subsided, if only a little bit. Then the second part of what Akira had said hit her and the pain came surging back along with a mad blush.

"You're brother's coming here?" she squeaked, "To get _us_?"

"Yes, he is and you're cute when you blush like that."

"But- Well- Um... does Daichi-kun know what happened?"

"No, but the pretty purple bruise on your forehead will no doubt be more than enough for him to figure something out."

Aya ran to the mirror on the other side of the room and sure enough, most of her forehead was a dark purple color. She groaned and plopped back down on the bed.

"Calm down Aya," said Akira, "You've only known him for what, ten years now? He's seen you looking way worse."

Aya knew she was right, but she was still not looking forward to letting him see her like that. At least Akira had brought her backpack and uniform so she wouldn't have to walk back to her locker in her gym clothes. Aya hurried in to the bathroom across the hall and changed back into her uniform.

When the bell rang, the two girls fought their way through the throngs of students eager to leave for the day and made their way to the parking lot where Akira had told her brother to wait for them. Sure enough, when they exited the building they immediately spotted Daichi.

"Akira, Aya-chan!" Daichi waved at them to make sure they saw him.

"Hello Daichi-kun," muttered Aya who felt the blush returning to her cheeks, "It's been awhile."

"Too long," he replied.

Aya slipped in to the back seat and placed her backpack next to her, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't seen her bruise. No such luck.

"Hey Aya-chan, what happened to your head?"

"Sports injury," she replied quickly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

While Aya was thankful that Daichi didn't ask more about her bruise - though she had no doubt he'd hear all about it from Akira later – she found the silence in the car very awkward. Not soon enough the short ride was over and they arrived at Akira's house.

"Thank you for the ride," said Aya, bowing, "I appreciate it."

She thought she heard Daichi shouting something along the lines of; "Don't mention it," but by then Aya was already across the street and very focused on finding her house key. Once she had found her key, which had been covered in something sticky she didn't want to think about, Aya kicked off her shoes and made her way to her room upstairs.

She threw her backpack aside and just crawled under the covers of her bed, still wearing her uniform, because she suddenly felt drained. Her last thought as she drifted into unconsciousness was; "What did they grey dream mean?"


	3. Chapter 2

Aya sighed and stared out the window. She was usually an attentive student, but whatever the current lesson was about, Aya had gotten lost near the beginning of class and didn't think she could catch up if she tried. There was too much to think about anyway. Most of the week or so since her strange dream had been spent in bed with a fever and nothing but time, yet Aya still thought there was some deeper meaning to it that was waiting to show itself.

Or maybe Akira was right about it just being the result of her overactive imagination and the beginning of a cold. Well whatever it had been, a half-finished sketch of the cloaked woman lay on the desk in Aya's room, and an intense curiosity had buried itself in her mind. She had also spent more time than she would like to admit researching her mysterious ferret and trying to track down the other girls.

The sound of the lunch bell woke Aya out of her revere. What seemed like less than a second later, Akira was by her side, books in hand, poking her arm and telling her to get ready faster.

"Hurry up Aya, you can stare out the window all you want during class, but lunch is my time and it's valuable," she said, "Plus there's this new café in the park near here I wanna get to. Well it's not really new, but it's newly renovated or something because the old guy who used to own it sold it to a not-as-old guy and now it's opening again. Cool, huh?"

"Uh, sure," replied Aya who hadn't really kept up with the increasingly rapid pace Akira had spoken with, "We should probably go now if we're going to make it there and back before lunch ends though."

"I know, that's why I'm here poking you in the arm telling you to hurry up so we can go. By the way, hurry up already."

Aya couldn't help but crack a smile. She finished gathering up her books and the moment she had everything in her hands Akira literally dragged her out of the classroom by the arm and down the stairs. Aya wondered what was so special about this café. Akira was always in a hurry to get to lunch (especially on the days they got to leave the school), but excitement like this was usually saved for the rare occasions that Aya's mother was home to cook for them.

"So," said Akira, finally letting go of Aya's arm, "We meet at the front doors in one minute."

And with that Akira was off down the hall like a rocket. Aya sighed and walked in the other direction towards her lockers. She switched her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and was at the front doors before Akira. This made her wonder if something had happened, but she knew there was also a chance she had taken one second too long to reach the front doors and Akira had left without her. Aya had learnt from experience that she'd actually do that.

"Sorry I'm late," said Akira, running down the hall towards Aya, "Sato-san and her weird friends were blocking the hallway again. Were you waiting long? Whatever, let's just go."

"I've only been waiting a second," she replied, letting Akira lead her out the doors, "Not that long."

"That still makes me late."

Aya opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. Instead she let Akira drag her (literally by this point) towards the park and the café she'd been talking about. It was strange that no one else was headed that way though, usually when a new place opened up they had a steady stream of students to follow all the way there. As they finally reached the café, Aya figured out why.

"You know this is more of a dessert café then a lunch café, right Akira?" she asked, looking at the menu that was bolted to the wall.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with dessert for lunch."

"Well your diabetic best friend does. And it doesn't look open yet anyway."

"But, but, look at this," Akira jabbed a finger at a flyer taped to the café's door, "This says it's supposed to open today."

Aya just stood back and sighed as Akira proceeded to bang her fists against the door and shout demands about being given cake. She was about to start backing away slowly and pretending she had no connection with this crazy girl when a boy who looked just slightly older than they were walked out from behind the building.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, a genuine smile on his face, "I work here."

"Yes," replied Akira who had stopped pounding on the door, "I came all the way out here to have cake and then you're not open! I see a big problem there!"

"Right, sorry about that Miss. My brother had to delay the opening due to unforeseen circumstances. If it really means that much to you though, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gave you girls a tour and some samples at least. If you wouldn't mind doing a little advertising for us in exchange that is."

"Do I get cake?"

"Yes."

"I'm in!"

The boy took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the café door and barely had time to get out of the way before Akira rushed in. Aya hung back a little as the boy followed Akira into the café. This seemed a bit suspicious to her, but she figured that it would be a good idea to go in to at least keep Akira from doing anything too stupid.

Though that might take a minor miracle since cake was involved.

Regardless, Aya hurried into the building after her friend, flinching as the door swung shut behind her. She adjusted her skirt and weaved through the maze of cloth-covered tables to the back wall where Akira and the boy were standing by a door.

"It's just through here ladies," he gestured towards the door.

"What's through there?" asked a still nervous Aya, chewing at her lip, "And I probably should have asked this sooner, but who exactly are you?"

"My apologies Miharu-san," he flashed an award-winning smile, "I am Nakamura Kohaku and my brother is Nakamura Yoshi who is, as I mentioned earlier, the actual owner of this café. He's someone you'll be meeting very soon."

"How did you know my name Nakamura-san?"

"You're an incredible girl Miharu Aya. I've had to learn a lot about you."

Aya's heart stopped as she recoiled in horror. "You're… one of those psychotic rapists who obsesses over their victims for years and years before finally carrying out their sadistic plan, aren't you?"

Kohaku stared blankly at Aya for a moment before slapping his forehead. "I probably should have thought this through a bit more so it didn't seem like that."

"Then… what do you want me for?"

"What does he want _us_ for, Aya," huffed an indignant Akira, "I _am_ still here you know."

"Please excuse us for ignoring you Akoga-san," Kohaku gave a little bow and gestured towards the door again, "Now if you girls would please follow me?" Seeing Aya hesitate and hold back Akira he added, "Please, this is important. If it will put you at ease, I will make sure this door remains open and never get between you and your escape route."

After wedging the door open with a block of wood, Kohaku headed down the stairs. Akira hurried after him (she probably hadn't already figured out that the cake was a lie) and after Aya made sure she had a clear path to sprint for the front door if the need arose, she followed too.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by a room that was generally unremarkable save for an impressive looking computer system near the far wall that Kohaku was in the process of booting up. Akira was standing in the middle of the room looking around. Since there wasn't much to see, Aya assumed that she was probably looking for cake.

Kohaku made a triumphant noise and the far wall, which Aya now noticed was actually a large floor to ceiling computer screen, came to life. And started to display a picture of a ferret. _Her_ ferret.

"I think that's the ferret from…" Aya trailed off, not knowing exactly what to call the even that had taken place the previous week.

"It is," confirmed Kohaku who obviously knew what he was talking about, "And it's actually a very specific type of ferret Miharu-san. The endangered Black Footed Ferret. And it's also become an important part of your very DNA. Akira's is the Japanese Crested Ibis." He typed a command into the computer and a picture of a bird Aya also recognized took its place next to the ferret.

"An important part of my very DNA." echoed Aya, realizing just what that would mean. Providing Kohaku was telling the truth of course, which she still highly doubted. After all, she hadn't been feeling very ferrety lately- or ever for that matter- though she had been feeling slightly… _off_ since last week.

"I know I haven't done very well in science this year, but I'm pretty sure that's not possible," Akira pointed out, "Or that the ability to do that would be way out of the league of some guy working in a café basement."

"Let me try explaining this another way," sighed Kohaku, seeing that the modern school system had injected too much logic and common knowledge science into their curriculum for the girls to believe him right away, "Did either of you ever watch the television show 'Tokyo Mew Mew' when you were younger?"

"I did," replied Aya, "But what does… you're not being serious are you? You think you can make us believe that you messed with our DNA like they did in that show? Don't be silly that's just fiction."

"But it isn't," said Kohaku who had suddenly grown more serious, "All the names were fake and the appearances differed from reality, but the show was written by the Mew known as 'Lettuce' to serve as a sort of memoir to their adventures. It was all true."

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about, so I'm just going to smile and pretend I'm interested," Akira said while she moved to get a closer look at the bird on the computer screen.

"But wait," continued Aya, blatantly ignoring Akira, "Does that mean, assuming everything you've told us up to this point is true, that we'll also have to defend the earth from a race of alien invaders?"

"It does," he replied gravely, "And unfortunately we've received word that even so soon after your initial injections, that they're observing all four of you as you go about your daily lives in the city. It seems like they're waiting for an opportunity to attack you girls. Let's see how you react to your first experience with the unknown."

He tossed a small object a both girls and both objects simultaneously ended up on the floor. Akira's because she still had her back to them and Aya's because she could barely catch a baseball let alone something small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. When she reached down and picked the object up she saw that it was the same size and shape as the Mew Pendants from the show, but when she turned it over the markings were black instead of bright pink and definitely different.

When she lifted her head to ask Kohaku about it, the words died on her lips. The edges of his figure seemed to waiver and by the time his ears reached half of what she suspected their final size would be, she realized what was going and bolted for the door. Any doubts she had about the truth of his story died there and then.


End file.
